The Return of Harry Potter
by Jayrek-Nightfire
Summary: Harry leaves for America in the summer before his sixth year and returns five years later to fight Voldemort. What did he learn? What happend to his friends? Where are his glasses? Read and find out. Rated M for later chapters. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The front door of the famed wizarding bank Gringotts opened as a man with jet black hair carrying a briefcase walked in and proceeded toward the back of the entry room. People conducting their business did a double take as the man walking down the room looked familiar but they could not identify him. When the man reached the desk at the very back of the room, the goblin at the desk set his quill down and put his hands together preparing to do business with a small glimmer of recognition showing in his eye.

The young man spoke, "Good evening Griphook, I have come to complete the business we began some time ago."

Griphook's mouth split wide with a toothy grin before he replied, "Yes indeed. We have been waiting for your return for quite some time Mr. Potter."

The next few minutes found Harry being escorted to a private room, heavily warded against prying ears and eyes due to the nature of business conducted in this room. He was offered a cup of tea which he accepted and began to sip at it. Griphook entered the room and sat in the chair opposite Harry's, with a look of anticipation in his eye, obviously eager to know why the young man before him had returned and what manner of financial opportunities this would bring.

"Mr. Potter, to what do we owe the pleasure of your business today?" Griphook asked, observing the formalities.

"Please Griphook, I have asked you to call me Harry. I felt it was time I came home, I've been away for quite some time," Harry replied. "I have also come here because I think my books are in need of an update." He opened his briefcase and pulled out a thick file folder, and handed it to the shrewd goblin.

Griphook's eyes widened slightly as he skimmed over the accounts, knowing that he would look over them in much more depth shortly after their immediate business was complete.

"It would appear you have done quite well for yourself during your time away from us Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed, realizing he would never win the battle against formality, "Yes, well I did look into investments there trying to find out for myself what were good investments and bad from what I learned here briefly. But I found some help and soon I was doing quite well for myself as you put it."

Griphook put the folder down and looked at Harry for a long while, phrasing his next question just right, "Would that mean that you are no longer in need of our services other than as a holding agency?"

"Oh heavens no! You've done wonders with my money from what I've seen in the statements I've received. By all means, continue on with your work and feel free to use the money I've brought back and the income I will be receiving as well, you should know by now I trust you completely with my money."

Griphook's smile grew wider than it had been in a long, long while, "And what a wondrous thing that trust is Mr. Potter. Now would you like to visit your vaults before you leave or would you like to come back another day?"

Harry walked along the sidewalk of a quiet street, the homes empty since their inhabitants were out performing their daily routines. He came to stop at a spot on the sidewalk he knew well looking at where a place no muggle on that street or in the world had a clue existed. As he gave the silent command, out of nowhere a house emerged, seeming to shove its neighbors to the side to make room for its massive bulk. Harry looked at the place he could now call home, a place where his godfather had lived until the last day of his life, as he walked up the short pathway to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

The moment Harry opened the door his feet were almost knocked out underneath him as a small form had a death grip on his legs.

"Master Potter! You have returned at last, Dobby waited for you he did. Dobby always knew you would come back, Dobby and Winky have kept the house nice and clean for you."

"Thank you Dobby it's good to see you too, but do you think you could let go of my legs so I could walk again?" Harry asked the house elf with a smile. The house elf had not changed much since he had left, other than he now wore more suitable clothes, something resembling a uniform.

"Dobby, my things will be arriving shortly, please see that they are taken to my room, and if you would have dinner ready at about 6:30. Thank you"

"Of course Master Potter, Dobby will have it done before you know it!" and with that Dobby disappeared before Harry could even request for him to use his first name.

Harry entered the house and closed the door behind him, looking around remembering the house and how it had looked before he left. It had been several years since he had been here, but not much had changed in that time.

"Welcome home Harry," he murmured to himself absently. He made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea before deciding where he should go next. He was sure he wanted to keep out of the public eye for awhile, he didn't need to be bombarded with the press questioning him every five seconds about where he had been and the like.

He walked in to find a woman of striking beauty sitting at the table drinking her own cup of tea and reading the _Daily Prophet_. Without looking up the woman gestured to the stove and said, "Tea's hot and ready, feel free to grab a cup."

"Why thank you Narcissa, how nice of you to put the tea on." Harry said, an amused look plastered on his face.

The woman looked up startled and her face paled at the sight before her, "Harry? I…Is that really you?"

"Yea, it's me, I decided it was time for me to come home, and here I am."

Narcissa rushed up and pulled him into a hug, as if needing to assure herself that he was physically there. "It's so good to have you home, now sit down, have a cup of tea and let's catch up. You've been gone quite some time."

Harry filled a cup with the tea from the stove and realized as he poured it, how much he had missed British tea. "You first, I need to know what's been going on here since I left, didn't have any way to receive current updates while I was away."

"Alright Harry but you do have some explaining to do after I finish, so be ready to spend the next few days telling me where the hell you've been. But before I start tell me, where on earth did your glasses go?" Harry's mouth split into a wide and mischievous grin.

Harry spent the next few hours listening to Narcissa tell him about what had happened during his time away from home. He learned about Voldemort's attacks, the dementor outbreak, and he even shed a tear when he heard that Dumbledore had been killed. He regretted that he would never have the chance to make peace with his old mentor, but he pushed that to the back of his mind to pay attention to the rest of the news.

"And for the past few months the Death Eaters have been pretty quiet. Surprisingly there haven't been many attacks since about two years after you left. It's almost like it wasn't any fun for them anymore. The ministry thinks they are building an army to take over, but who knows," Narcissa finished, shrugging.

"Has Fudge taken any action to make an army to oppose him?" Harry asked.

"OH! I forgot to tell you, Fudge is no longer the Minister of Magic, he got sacked and was replaced by someone named Scrimgeour. But as to the army? No one is really into fighting You Know Who, without their savior and leader, the great Harry Potter," she said with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes at this. "I left to get away from all that. I know I have to kill Voldemort and that's what brought me back really, but I'm sick of being The Boy Who Lived, I just want it to be over." He sighed and finished his umpteenth cup of tea.

They could hear the front door open and close and Narcissa motioned for Harry to be quiet, "Cissy we're back, are you in the kitchen?" came a familiar voice that startled Harry a little bit and he mouthed to Narcissa, _Cissy_?

"Yes, I'm in here and we have company," she called to the guests.

"I bet it's Padma or Pavarti, I guess its time for our weekly orgy." The young woman said as she walked into the kitchen. The scene a half second later was hilarious, proven as Narcissa burst into peals of laughter, Harry's face had a bewildered look on it and his jaw was nearly on the floor, His childhood friend stood in the doorway, shock written all over her face. "Hermione…….." was all Harry was able to sputter out.

"H…Ha…Harry?" was all she could say before she fell into a dead faint, the woman behind her crashing into her falling form. From the floor the woman looked up, smiled and said, "Wotcher Harry!"

Hermione came to about an hour later, groaning as she sat up, the foggy feeling and throbbing headache slowly leaving her body. She got up from the couch she was lying down on in the parlor, and shakily made her way to the kitchen, to find Narcissa, Tonks, and still to her shock, Harry, sitting around the table making small talk. They all turned when they saw her walk in.

"I…Is it really you Harry?" Hermione asked shakily.

"Yea, it's really me. I'm back Hermione." Harry replied, moving from his seat to go around and give his childhood friend a hug, as if to reassure her that he was in fact there, and not some figment of her imagination.

Once she gained her wits again, Hermione's face screwed up in anger and she slapped him as hard as she could.

"That's for leaving without a word to any of us. We were so worried about you, we thought that you had been captured by the Death Eaters and could have been killed."

Then Hermione threw her arms around him and crushed him in a hug, tighter than any hug he had had in a long while.

"And that's for coming back."

Harry was still in a state of shock from her slap, and as he came to his senses he realized that Hermione was crying silently. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

"Hermione it's ok, I'm back for good now, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere now," he said quietly.

After a few minutes, Hermione composed herself, and moved to take a seat at the table.

Tonks broke the uneasy silence by asking the questions everyone was wondering, "So Harry, where have you been for the past five years, and where are your glasses?"

Harry suddenly found himself looking at three women all giving him inquisitive gazes.

"To answer your second question, I had surgery done, it was quick and relatively painless, but now I don't have to worry about being blind without my glasses. The answer to your first question is not a short story, and unless you have a large chunk of time set aside I would wait for a better time to tell it."

"Harry, you show up unannounced and quite unexpected after five years and you think we wouldn't spend a week hearing about where you've been?" Hermione asked, the answer to her question obvious.

Harry sighed in resignation and began, "Alright, well you all know about what happened during the summer after our fifth year….."

(Five years ago)

Harry walked down the stairs of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, and walked slowly into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast. He had moved here only three weeks after being back with the Dursleys and couldn't be any happier to be away from them.

As he entered he was surprised that Lupin was already there.

"What are you doing here so early Moony?" Harry greeted his friend as he took a seat at the table. Not a second after he sat down, a plate full of food appeared in front of him, Mrs. Weasley moving too fast in the kitchen for him to follow.

He began to dig in when Moony answered him, "Well I'll be taking you to Daigon Alley today, you haven't forgotten have you?"

_Forgotten? _Suddenly Harry remembered. _That's right, today is the day they are going to read Sirius' will. _He had received a letter notifying him of the reading and that he was mentioned in it. His face took on a blank expression as he thought of his deceased godfather. This was not lost on Remus and he tried to comfort the young man.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault, Sirius went to the Department of Mysteries on his own. You didn't push him into the Veil, Bellatrix did that. Sirius wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over this."

Harry nodded, but his expression didn't change. Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen a few minutes later and greeted everyone before sitting down. Harry gave them both a smile before returning to his breakfast.

"Morning everyone, hope you slept well," Hermione said as she took her seat. "We should be getting our O.W.L. results back today, they should be here by the time you get back Harry. We really should start thinking about what classes we want to take to make sure we get them. Oh I hope I didn't get a Troll, or Dreadful."

Harry grinned at this. _That's our Hermione, always worried about grades._ He chuckled under his breath remembering all the times she had pestered him and Ron about their schoolwork, always threatening with the horrible jobs they would receive if they failed out of school.

He started cleaning his place but Molly shooed him out of the kitchen and he went upstairs to get dressed for the reading. When he got to the room he shared with Ron, he noticed his friend was still asleep and snoring loudly. He got dressed quietly and waited in the room until Remus announced that it was time for them to go. Harry slowly made his way downstairs and to the living room where Remus, Tonks, Moody, Arthur and Molly were waiting for him.

"Come on Harry, let's get going. Arthur, Tonks and Moody are going with us for protection and Tonks and Arthur are also mentioned in Sirius' will," Remus said as they all gathered around a large iron ring, that looked about a hundred years old.

"Well shall we?" Arthur asked, eager to get to Daigon Alley. "Don't worry Molly, we'll be back before you know it." He kissed her on the cheek and moved to take his place around the portkey.

"Just be careful Arthur, and take care of Harry," she replied.

In short order they were all in the Leaky Cauldron and making their way to Gringotts.

They entered and Moody took up his post at the entrance to the bank, and the rest approached the first open desk they saw.

"We are here for the reading of Sirius Black's will," Arthur announced when the goblin asked what their business was.

"Ah yes, follow me please," was all the goblin said before he disappeared behind the desk and reappeared around the side, motioning for them to follow. He led them to the back of the room and through a series of corridors before he stopped at a door.

"The reading will take place just through here," the goblin said, bowing before leaving them.

Harry was about to thank the goblin but he disappeared before he could get a word out. He was ushered into the room with the rest of the group and was surprised to see that only Tonks' mother was there besides them.

"Mum!" Tonks said as she ran and embraced her mother. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, I just want to get this over with," Mrs. Tonks said, a small tear forming in her eye.

They had just taken their seats when the door opened again. They all turned around and Harry started reaching for his wand before he remembered he was still underage. Draco Malfoy strolled into the room with his mother Narcissa and they moved to take their seats.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked shortly.

"My mother and I were called here because my dear cousin Sirius left us the Black estate," Draco said, arrogant as ever.

"Now, now Draco, it is bad manners to act such, despite the differences you have," Narcissa chided.

"In your dreams, Malfoy," Harry muttered under his breath.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before another goblin walked in the door carrying something that looked vaguely like a pensieve. The goblin set the bowl down and then cleared his throat.

"My name is Gilnock, I will be presiding over the reading of the will of Sirius Arcturus Black. We will now begin."

With that he tapped the side of the bowl and a small image of Sirius appeared.

"I, Sirius Arcturus Black, of sound mind and body snort do hereby verify that this is my last will and testament, and that I have of my own volition given my possessions as I see fit. If you are seeing this then I am dead and my only hope is that I died well doing something heroic." The image smiled after this and continued, "Now that that's out of the way there are a few matters I wish to take care of before I give away my fortune, and return to the earth with nothing. Harry, I have always regretted not being able to raise you as your parents wished, but at least I can give you this much. I have prepared documents which will legally adopt you as my son and make you officially a part of the Black family, also enclosed are documents that would legally emancipate you. You don't have to do this but I would be most happy in the afterlife if you would."

The image paused at this and the goblin shuffled around and found the documents, he handed the papers to Harry and explained, "We have to take care of this before we can move on. You must either sign these or decline. We cannot proceed until you do."

Harry only looked at the papers for a moment before he began signing here and initialing there, and finished in less than a minute. He handed the papers back to the goblin, smiling with a small tear or two in his eyes.

"Very good Mister Potter Black, and as of now you are legally an adult," the goblin stated as he filed the paperwork. He wrote something on a piece of paper and put it into the pensieve and it flared up before settling back down. "Mr. Black had created two versions of the will depending on Mr. Potter Black's response and I have just told the pensieve which to display. Now we may continue."

The image of Sirius began speaking again, "Very good Harry, you have made me very happy. Now we can get on with giving out presents. To Andromeda Tonks, you were my favorite cousin and I regret that you were removed from the family. You should have been given more and for that I leave you the sum of 50,000 galleons. To your daughter Nymphadora Tonks I leave the sum of 25,000. You too should have been given more as you are also not a part of the Black family. To Remus Lupin, my brother in crime, as the last surviving Marauder I leave you the sum of 75,000 galleons. For the love of mike Moony buy some new clothes, find yourself a woman, and have some kids. We need a fresh batch of Marauders raising hell at Hogwarts.

"To Arthur Weasley, you and your family have treated Harry as one of your own these many years, and for that I can not express my gratitude enough. I can only offer this token of my appreciation, to you I leave the sum of 150,000 galleons for raising Harry as a son when I couldn't. To Draco Malfoy, as the son of my cousin I am forbidden to leave you out of my will, however, I leave to you the bare minimum of 100 galleons, though you don't deserve it. You are too much like my mother for your own good. To my other cousin Narcissa, I have chosen to leave you a substantial portion of the estate under a few stipulations: first that you leave that dreadful Death Eater husband of yours and retake the Black name; I regret that I must ask this next, you must also swear under Veritaserum that you will not lend aid to any Death Eater or work against Harry in any way. I wish for you to be safe again, but I must also look out for my adopted son as well.

"Lastly, to Harry Potter Black, my adopted son. I leave you the remaining monies, properties, and assets of the Black family. As of this moment you are also the head of the Black family and are now Baron Potter Black. Sorry for all the titles Harry, but it comes with the good. I only ask that you allow Andromeda and Nymphadora back into the family, as well as Narcissa if she chooses. Always remember I love you Harry, and I'll be looking down on you with your parents." As the image of Sirius faded, Harry had unshed tears in his eyes, and he noticed he was not the only one.

Draco on the other hand looked furious, "He can't do this, I should be the Heir to the Black estate!"

Gilnock looked directly at Draco and replied, "As Mr. Potter Black is now Mr. Black's adopted son and a member of the Black family, Mr. Black is free to distribute what he wishes to Mr. Potter Black." He then turned to Narcissa, "Mrs. Malfoy I have taken the liberty of writing up the papers to have you divorced from Mr. Malfoy if you wish."

"Thank you, I think I will take my cousin up on his offer," she said as she accepted the paperwork.

Draco exploded, "MOTHER HOW CAN YOU? Father has done nothing to you, how can you treat him like this?"

"You're right Draco, Lucius has done nothing. He has never loved me, our marriage was arranged and I was only used to provide him with an heir. This does not concern you and it is my choice," Narcissa replied shortly. Draco stormed out of the room, disgust plastered all over his face.

Soon she was done with the paper work and released a sigh of relief, as if freed from an enormous pressure. The goblin reviewed the paperwork and nodded his approval, "Everything looks to be in order Ms. Black. All that remains for your inheritance is the oath but that may be taken care of at a later date and time more convenient for you if you wish."

Narcissa smiled, "Thank you that will be nice."

Harry had been thinking ever since the reading had ended, and finally he asked the question he had been thinking about, "Gilnock, is there any paperwork I have to fill out to have Mrs. Andromeda Tonks, and Ms. Nymphadora Tonks made a part of the Black family again?"

"No Mr. Potter Black, as head of the family all you must do is make an official decree and it will be taken care of," Gilnock replied.

Harry thought for a moment before he spoke again, "I, Harry Potter Black, do hereby decree that Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks are members of the Black family." As soon as he finished black threads of magic wrapped around Andromeda and her daughter and disappeared.

"Welcome back to the family ladies," Harry said with a smile.

Both women threw their arms around Harry, tears in their eyes.

"Thank you Harry, you don't know how much this means to me," Andromeda whispered.

"It's what Sirius wanted. I guess I should extend that welcome to you as well Mrs. Malfoy, er, Black."

"Thank you Harry, I know you don't have any reason to trust me but I hope I will," she said before stepping out of the room, smiling briefly at her sister before she was gone.

Gilnock looked back at Harry and began, "Mr. Potter Black,"

Harry interrupted, "Harry is fine, or Mr. Potter if you must."

Gilnock nodded, "Mr. Potter, as you are now legally an adult we can schedule a meeting for the reading of your parents' will, would one week from today be acceptable?"

Harry was a bit surprised by this statement but nodded his approval.

"Excellent, now would you like to visit the Black family vault before you leave?" Gilnock asked.

Harry thought about it for a moment and decided he might as well, "Sure, will I need a key for it?"

"No, no Mr. Potter there is something else you will need," Gilnock reached into a small box and pulled out a small pouch and handed it to Harry, "That Mr. Potter is the Black family signet, no one but you may wear it and it will give you command of the Black family vault and properties."

_I bet that includes Grimmauld Place _Harry thought. He and his friends were soon led to a cart and were whisked away to the Black family vault. The goblin with them stepped out. "Vault two seven seven. Lamp please." Harry handed him the lamp and the group stepped out of the cart. As they gathered around the door to the vault the goblin explained, "Place your hand with the ring on the door and command it to open."

Harry slipped the ring on his finger and realized it was a perfect fit. He stepped up to the door, placed his hand on the door, "Open." The door slowly opened up, revealing a vault much larger than the one Harry had, and he was amazed with the volume of items in the vault. He walked in and found a table with documents on it and looked through them briefly, noting that the deed to Grimmauld Place was indeed in the stack. He sighed, realizing he would have to come back and spend quite some time going through everything.

Slowly the group made their way back out of Gringotts, everyone was smiling except for Arthur who was still in shock at the money he had just inherited. He was obviously trying to find a way to tell his wife.

When they met up with Moody, he pulled out a length of string and everyone grabbed a portion of it. Soon they were back in Grimmauld Place and Harry looked around at the place he could now call home.


	2. Chapter 2

(The Present)

No sooner had the group cleaned their plates of the delicious yet light meal Dobby had provided, than they were whisked away by the dutiful house elf. As they made their way to the lounge to relax, Harry looked around and felt at ease in his house for the first time.

"Well the will reading answers a lot; we had no clue that you had been emancipated," Hermione said.

"No one except those present at the reading knew, and I asked Moony, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley not to tell anyone. Dumbledore found out but that couldn't be helped. I'm happy they respected my wishes."

"You still haven't told us why you left Harry," Narcissa reminded, the anticipation clear in her voice.

"Ah yes, well I thought that would wait for tomorrow…" he answered, trying to get out of continuing the story.

"Not a chance Harry, now come on. On with the story," came Tonks' reply.

Harry threw his hands up in defeat, "Alright, now where was I…."

(5 years earlier)

The week leading up to his parents' will reading had gone by quickly. Harry had spent the week going over the Black family properties and the heirlooms and trinkets he had inherited. Gringotts had sent him a copy of the inventory they kept. He had found out that the Black estate filled up not one, but two vaults in Gringotts, one of which was solely for the monies of the family.

It had taken him all week just to make it through the entire inventory, and he finally had a glimpse of what he had inherited. Among the properties he now owned were summer mansions in Scotland, Russia, and even a small villa in Italy. Much to his surprise was that he owned several buildings in Daigon Alley as well as Knockturn Alley. He made sure to put those deeds aside to review later.

Harry was just putting everything away when he noticed the time.

"Damn I have to get going or I'll be late," he muttered to himself.

He made his way downstairs, where Remus was waiting for him, holding the same iron ring that acted as the portkey on the last trip.

"Ah, there you are Harry. All set to go?"

"Yes. Just finished putting everything up. Let's get going," Harry replied as he descended the stairs.

"And just where will you be taking Harry, Remus?" a soft voice asked from the doorway to the kitchen. Dumbledore walked into the room, his eyes twinkling softly.

"Gringotts, he's going to be given his inheritance from his parents today," Remus replied.

"How is that possible? He is still only sixteen, and to receive his inheritance he must be seventeen," Dumbledore pressed further, a slightly worried look crossing his face.

"Ah yes, about that. Harry is now emancipated and is legally an adult," Remus replied somewhat hesitantly.

"I was not notified of this. This is disturbing. I will go with you, I have questions for the goblins at Gringotts," Dumbledore said briskly. They grasped the ring and felt the tug beyond their naval.

In short order they were inside Gringotts, where they made their way to an open desk.

The goblin looked up and recognized Harry, "Ahh, Mr. Potter Black, I see you are here for your parents will." Dumbledore's eyebrow raised at the Black name.

Remus saw this and answered the unspoken question, "Harry is now Sirius' adopted son. It was part of his will. It was also then that Harry became emancipated."

"I see." Dumbledore then turned to the goblin. "As his legal guardian why was I not notified that documents were prepared to emancipate Mr. Potter or for Sirius Black to adopt him?"

The goblin replied with the usual formality, "As it was a part of Mr. Black's will, there was no reason to notify you, as you could not have prevented the preparation. Also there was nothing in Mr. Black's will concerning you directly so you were not allowed to be there. Afterwards, Mr. Potter Black was an adult, so your guardianship over him was null and void. It was at Mr. Potter Black's discretion to inform you. Now Mr. Potter, if you please, this way." The goblin turned to show them to the room.

He took them through the hallway that was familiar to Harry, and stopped at a door just like the rest. "The will reading will take place inside, Mr. Potter Black." He then opened the door for Harry.

As Harry walked through the door he offered his thanks. Dumbledore began to follow Harry but was stopped by the goblin before he made it to the door.

"Only those who are mentioned in the will are allowed inside. You will have to remain out here until Mr. Potter Black's business is complete."

"But surely-" Dumbledore began before being cut off again by the goblin.

"Only Mr. Potter Black may allow others to accompany him for the reading." At this Dumbledore looked at Harry, searching to be let in.

Harry thought for a moment, but then made up his mind. "Sorry professors, but this is something I think I will do alone." He looked at Remus apologetically, and received a nod from his friend. He turned and the door shut behind him, leaving a confused and disturbed headmaster and a smiling werewolf in the hallway.

Harry sat down in the chair in front of a large wooden desk that looked to be several hundred years old. He only waited a short time before a door at the back of the room opened and a goblin entered and took the seat behind the desk.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter Black. My name is Riglock and I am in charge of your family's estate. This shouldn't take too much of your time today as you are the sole heir of your family."

"Hello, and it's just Harry or Mr. Potter if you must," Harry replied courteously.

"Very well Mr. Potter. There is very little for us to do today, your parents' will states that you shall inherit everything once you are legally able to do so should something happen to them. There is also a small letter which I am required to give you to read at your leisure. I see that you have already received your inheritance from Sirius Black, so you should be used to the method of opening your vault." At this he took out an ornate wooden box with iron banding. Inside was a ring that looked similar to the Black signet ring, the only difference was that this bore the Potter family crest.

Harry's hand was shaking slightly as he reached in and retrieved the ring. When he placed it on his finger, it resized itself, and Harry felt a feeling rush through him that he could not completely define. The closest he could come was that it felt like he was whole, more complete than he had ever felt before in his life.

"Can I see my family's vault?" Harry asked after a moment's contemplation.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, this way," the goblin led him through the back door which eventually led to the familiar cart system. They boarded a cart and were sent on their way speeding down the tracks. Harry let his mind wander as they rode on, until he felt something change. He looked around him and noticed that they had entered an older part of the vaults. The doors were larger and seemed more secure than the others. Soon the cart slowed to a stop and the driver got out.

"Vault 84. Lamp please." He took the offered lamp and moved to the door.

Harry got out and marveled at the door, which had the Potter crest on the front. He moved to the center, and repeated the method for opening the door he used on the black vaults. Nothing happened and Harry looked at Riglock, confused.

"Oh my apologies Mr. Potter, I forgot." He reached into his pocket and produced a key which he slid into a hole a foot off the floor. "Try again please."

Harry repeated his actions and the door groaned as it began to open. He looked at Riglock again but received an answer before he could ask a question.

"A higher level of security is installed in the older vaults. The goblin in charge of your family's vaults is given the key and must be with you when you wish to personally enter your vault. You may select the goblin to oversee your vaults now that you are in control. Your parents selected me but if there is another you would wish to take over…" Riglock left the question open.

Harry thought a minute and then spoke, "No offense intended Riglock, I'm sure you served my family well, but I would like for Griphook to take over looking after my vaults." Harry began to enter his family vault.

"Very well Mr. Potter, I am sure Griphook is an excellent choice and will not disappoint you," Riglock replied.

Harry quickly lost all cognitive ability for a short while when he saw the contents of the vault. There were the expected piles of galleons but there were also a vast number of heirlooms and larger items that filled the vault. When he regained his senses he began to browse quickly. He soon found the inventory on a table in the front, which he remembered to pick up when he left. Among the many tapestries, and suits of armor, Harry found a section dedicated to books which numbered so high he couldn't count but he ventured that it would rival Hogwart's library for size.

Shortly into his perusing, he realized that Remus and Dumbledore were waiting for him. Picking up the inventory, and taking one last glance at the vault he exited and he made his way back to the office where he and Riglock bade each other good day, and Harry exited. Remus and Dumbledore both became active as he walked out of the office and began walking down the hallway towards the entry room of Gringotts.

"I'm done with the reading. Let's go home," he said as he walked down the hall.

The headmaster was still disturbed by the news he received that Harry was legally an adult. "Harry, what happened at Sirius' will reading that caused you to decide to become Sirius's adopted son and emancipate yourself?"

"It's what Sirius wanted, and I only followed those wishes. It felt right as he was the closest thing to a father I had recently, so I just wanted to make it as official as possible," Harry replied softly.

As they entered the lobby, Harry saw a familiar face and walked over. "Hello Mrs. Black. What is your business here today, if I may ask?"

Narcissa turned to Harry and smiled. "Oh nothing really, just taking care of the remaining stipulations of my inheritance. And I was moving some of my own holdings from the Malfoy vaults to my own."

"Where will you stay now that you can't be at the Malfoy house?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure really, I know Sirius left me a house or two in France. I was thinking of going there, but that would mean leaving all this behind." She said motioning all around. Harry knew she meant the world in England.

He thought for a moment and then an idea popped into his head, "Why don't you come and stay at Grimmauld Place? We have plenty of room."

Dumbledore started at this, "Harry do you really think that wise?"

"Wise or not, it is my house and I will invite into it whomever I wish. I do not need anyone's permission to do so," Harry replied simply.

Narcissa weighed the offer in her mind for a few moments, "Alright Harry, I appreciate the offer although I am a bit surprised as to why you made it so soon. Should I wait to move in?"

"You're welcome whenever you are ready, Sirius trusted you and you have completed the last part of your inheritance and that is enough for me. Just send me an owl as to when you will be coming."

She smiled and briefly hugged Harry before returning to her business.

As Harry turned and began to walk away Dumbledore grew more worried at what had transpired.

The group remained silent the rest of the way out of Gringotts. Only when they had returned to Grimmauld place did Dumbledore break the silence.

"What did you bring back with you Harry?"

"The inventory of my parents' vault and a letter they left for me," He replied before beginning to move up the stairs.

"Ahh Harry, perhaps I should read it before…." the headmaster wasn't able to finish as Harry had turned toward him.

"No, Headmaster, I think I will be the first one to read MY parents' letter to ME," was all he said before continuing up the stairs, leaving a puzzled and worried Dumbledore below.

Harry spent a few hours reading over the inventory of his parents' vault which was surprisingly shorter than the Black inventory. It did list the total amount of galleons contained, and also the shorter list of heirlooms and trinkets than he expected. What surprised him was that he discovered he owned many businesses in both the muggle and magic worlds. He assumed it was because of his mother having exposure to the muggle world.

The letter from his parents still sat on his bed unread, and avoided. He glanced at it again and finally decided he needed to read it. He picked it up and opened the envelope. Inside was a single sheet of paper and he began to read,

_Dear Harry,_

_As your mother and I write this, you aren't even a year old, but already we may be in danger. We want you to know that we love you and that will never change. In the event something happens to us we have arranged for you to stay with others. Just so you know who we trust with your upbringing we have included a list in this letter. We hope this letter finds you as well as can be expected as we will not be there. For this we are more sorry than we can express. This may not be the time but we feel there are certain things you should know._

_First, there was a prophecy made about you, which is partially why we went into hiding in the first place. Ask Dumbledore about it if you don't already know it, it may help you in some way. Second, we did not go into hiding because we fear Voldemort, we went into hiding to protect you. We each have a piece of advice for you and we hope it serves you well. As your father I would like to tell you to enjoy life, and the times while you can, there will be harder times ahead, so enjoy what you can with the friends you have. And as your mother I would like to tell you to never give up. Whatever life throws your way in the form of difficulties, never stop fighting it, you have the strength to win, and you will do so. Always remember that we love you son with all our hearts and souls._

_James & Lily Potter_

_P.S. To see the list, tap the letter with your wand and say 'The List'. After a few minutes it will return to normal._

Harry's eyes were wet with tears as he finished the letter from his parents. Now he wanted to see who was in line for his care giving over the years. He raised his wand and tapped the page and spoke quietly, "The List". The letter disappeared and in its place a list of names around 20 in number appeared, at the top were Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. There were others on there including the Longbottoms and a few others he recognized as well as many he didn't. At the very end was something that shocked him. A note written in handwriting that appeared to be his mother's, said that unless no other person could be found to care for him, then as a last resort he should be given to Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

Harry just started to process this when a knock on the door came, Ron stuck his head in the room. "Mum said dinner's ready. You hungry?"

"Yea, I'll be right down," Harry replied.

"Okay but don't take too long." Ron said before disappearing down the stairs. As he sat there for a few more minutes, things began to fall into place for Harry. His parents loved him enough to die to protect him, so he could one day kill Voldemort. He was also the only one who could do that. Harry realized that he needed help and he had to do something about it. Making up his mind, he headed downstairs for dinner.

As dinner started winding down and the plates were cleared, Molly cleared her throat, "Alright children, out with you, we have a meeting to start shortly," she began to shoo them out but Harry remained in his seat. "Come on Harry you too, this is for the

grown-ups only."

"No, I'm staying for the meeting," Harry said not budging an inch.

This brought all eyes in the room on Harry. He suddenly felt increasingly uncomfortable, but he knew he had to do this so he steeled himself for whatever came.

"Now, now Harry you're still too young to be in the Order. I'm afraid I just can't allow it," Molly continued in her authoritative voice.

Harry was about to point out that he was legally an adult, but another voice spoke first and interrupted his thoughts.

"Is Potter throwing a temper tantrum again? Really Potter, always have to be the center of attention don't we? Just like your father," Snape said from the doorway, a smug look on his face as he came into the kitchen, Moody right behind him.

"Stuff it Snivelus. This has nothing to do with my father but it does have to do with that pathetic excuse for a human you call master," Harry replied hotly.

"Harry I have told you repeatedly, it's Professor Snape. And I agree with Molly you can not attend the Order meetings as you are not a member," came Dumbledore's calm voice.

"When we are outside of school I will refer to him as however I choose sir, and as to my membership status in the Order, that is precisely why I am choosing to stay. The purpose of the Order is to oppose Voldemort and bring about his downfall is it not?" Harry asked scanning the faces of those present. Seeing nods from many individuals, he continued, "As I am the only one who can kill Voldemort, it would seem that purpose of the Order is to help me in that endeavor. Instead of giving me only what they think I should know, I need to know everything I can about Voldemort. For this reason above anything else I believe I should be made a member of the Order, as well as receive the training I need to defeat Voldemort." As Harry watched the people in the room, he saw looks that ranged from shocked to outraged to supportive.

Snape broke the silence that had been going on since Harry had finished, "What's this about you being the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord? Surely you aren't that arrogant."

"No I am not Snape, it is fate," Harry replied.

"Harry this is not the time or place-" Dumbledore began trying to head off where the conversation was going.

"No, Professor this is the time and place. I think everyone in the room has a right to know about the prophecy. A prophecy, Snape, which you only heard part of."

Harry took on the comical tone of making a prophecy, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ."_

The room grew deathly quiet as this news sank in for everyone except Dumbledore and Harry. "So you see because of this scar, Voldemort has marked me and I am the only one who can kill him. So I must ask to be made a member of the Order of the Phoenix, so that I may be prepared to do so."

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm sorry Harry but I just can not permit you to become a member. I am afraid I must forbid it."

Harry nodded and got up, moving to the door. But Ron's voice broke the silence, "You're condemning him to death. Without training he doesn't stand a chance against You Know Who."

"Ron it's no use. Nothing you say is going to make any difference," Harry said before leaving the kitchen. "I would like to remind the Order that they are guests in MY house," Harry added before the door shut, everyone who wasn't an Order member soon following.

Harry sat up in his room, mulling over what had happened in the last few weeks. He had turned away anyone who came to his door wanting to talk with him. He started thinking of where he could get the training he needed to defeat Voldemort. First he thought of becoming an Auror, possibly asking for a favor from Madam Bones, but that was out of the question as it was in the Ministry, not somewhere he wanted to be at the moment. After several failed attempts at arriving at a successful idea he decided to take a break.

He knew he couldn't make it out of the house without being seen or noticed, so he decided to head to the library of all places, as he knew that was the last place someone would think to find him.

He entered the massive room and was struck by the actual size of the room. He had never really looked at it before but now that he was in it and looking around, he was astounded by the sheer volume of books at his disposal. He began perusing the collection leisurely, not having a specific book in mind, when his eye caught one in particular toward the bottom shelves.

Pulling the tome from the shelf, he gave a small chuckle as he saw the title, _The House of Magic, What Were They Thinking?_ He cracked it open, wondering why someone would refer to the Ministry as The House of Magic. This thought was soon dismissed as he realized that this book was about the magical world in the United States. He continued reading for a few more minutes and then moved the book to his room. As he walked back, a smile crept onto his face as he thought to himself. _Maybe I do have an idea after all. _

On the surface life for Harry continued as normal; however, when he was in his room, he was working furiously. He had finished reading the book and even though it thought the American magical world was a joke, he found the most useful things in it. It told him where to go when he arrived, to register himself with their authorities, and even the spell to create a portkey to travel there.

Since he had decided that going to America was his best option, as he was not likely to receive the adequate training here willingly, Harry had began checking things off his mental checklist. He now had the means of getting there and enough information on where to go from there that he was sure he could handle that end of things. Now all he had to worry about was money and his annoying little scar.

Luckily for him there was another book in the library dealing with concealment theory. After only the first few chapters a thought occurred to him. Much to his delight, he found that a simple notice-me-not charm worked wonders, on a shopping trip to Daigon Alley, no one stared at him or came up to talk with him. Only when he would pay for something would someone recognize him when they saw him up close. Now he just had to find a way to get money, and the best way to do that was Gringotts. He had one minor problem, no one would let him go alone and they would be suspicious of why he was going there.

Suddenly he remembered the portkey they had used to get to Gringotts. He remembered overhearing Remus say that he had made it into a long term portkey with a time activation set to 2:00 pm in case they needed to go to Gringotts for some reason. All Harry had to do was swipe it.

Still thinking on his predicament, Harry made his way downstairs to grab a bite to eat. As he entered he saw Remus and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen having a cup of tea and reading the _Prophet_. Beside Remus was the iron ring that Harry needed, now he just needed to get it.

"Oh Harry, how are you? Would you like something to eat?" Molly asked when she saw Harry.

"I'm fine. I am hungry but don't worry about it, I'll get something myself," Harry replied moving to the cupboards.

Molly had beaten him to it, "No, no I'll fix you something, you sit yourself down and have a spot of tea." She then went about gathering up items and moved to the stove. Harry thanked her and made a cup of tea and sat down across from Remus. He began sipping at his tea and when Remus was still reading the paper and Molly was distracted flipping through a cookbook waiting for the stove to get hot, he cast a disarming spell quietly at the pot on the stove. It was sent flying and began bouncing around breaking things, making a huge mess.

Both adults in the room were startled by this and moved to start fixing things left and right. Harry took his opportunity and nicked the portkey he needed and rose to make his exit.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I don't think I'm as hungry as I thought, I'll just grab some fruit." Harry said as he picked up an apple and made his way back up to his room. He now had everything he needed to get to America. There were a few things he wanted to do before then.

A few days later he went looking for Remus and found him about to leave.

"Remus, wait a minute," Harry said rushing to stop his friend. Remus stopped and turned, wondering what Harry needed. "Could you take me to Godric's Hollow? I want to see the house my parents lived in."

"I'm sorry Harry but I cant right now, ask Dumbledore, I'm sure he would be happy to take you," Remus said before he turned and exited the house. Harry really didn't feel up to the task of talking to the headmaster at that moment so he returned to his room a little less upbeat. When he got there he noticed an owl perched on his chair with a letter in its beak. He opened it and found that Narcissa would be arriving later that day. This did put a little more pep in his step.

The hours flowed by smoothly and found Harry waiting downstairs to receive Narcissa. As the minutes ticked by he grew more worried. _Had something happened to her? Maybe she changed her mind. _Those thoughts were lost as he heard a knock on the door and he went to open it. On the other side stood Narcissa, looking quite beautiful and she smiled as she saw Harry.

He returned the smile, "Please Narcissa, won't you come in?"

"Why thank you Harry I believe I will. I do hope you haven't taken too much trouble preparing a room."

Harry flushed a little as he had completely forgotten about that. Narcissa assumed as much from his reaction. "Don't worry about it Harry, I'll just take my own room again. I can find my way and see to it that it is just fine."

Harry thought for a moment and called out for Dobby. The elf immediately appeared and looked shocked at seeing his old mistress. "Dobby, I want you to treat Ms. Black as you would myself, she will be staying here until she chooses to leave. She will not treat you poorly or with ill intent."

The elf bowed, visibly relaxing that she was no longer Mrs. Malfoy.

"It shall be as Master Potter commands," and he disappeared again.

At that moment Molly chose to come out of the kitchen and saw Narcissa and Harry standing in the lobby. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS HOUSE?" Molly screamed as she drew her wand. Harry, realizing his small mistake, stepped in-between the two women to shield Narcissa.

"Harry what are you doing move out of the way, she's married to a Death Eater," Mrs. Weasley snarled.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's not what you think. Narcissa is here because I asked her to be here. And she is Ms. Black now. I trust her and you should too. She will be staying here until she decides to leave on her own," Harry said quickly, trying to diffuse the situation.

Molly lowered her wand but remained wary of the woman standing in the lobby. "Alright Harry but we will talk about this later." She returned into the kitchen.

Harry turned to Narcissa, "I want you to know that you have as much say in this house as I do. If someone is causing too many problems for you, feel free to have them removed from the house."

"Thank you Harry, I promise I will not abuse that privilege," Narcissa replied before making her way up to her room. Things were definitely going to be more interesting around here.

The next few days had gone by a bit uneasily, everyone questioning why Narcissa was there, but Harry would not explain why he trusted her and that anyone who had an issue with her being there was free to leave the house until they could deal with it.

He finally decided that it was time to ask the headmaster to take him to Godric's Hollow. He remembered Remus' statement that Dumbledore would be willing to take him. Harry was doubtful but he made his way to find Dumbledore, and found him in the second place he looked, the library. He prepared himself and then approached the headmaster.

"Professor, I would like to visit Godric's Hollow, I just want to know where my parents lived. Could you take me there or make a portkey for me?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's face fell a little before he replied, "I'm sorry Harry but I can not permit that. It may still be too dangerous for you."

"You think that Voldemort has a Death Eater stationed there on the off chance that I'm going to show up there?"

"I'm sorry Harry but that is a chance I am not willing to make. I must do what is best for your safety," Dumbledore stated calmly.

"It is no longer your concern what is best for my safety. As you are well aware I am legally an adult and now you can do nothing to stop me from doing what I want. You have already kept things from me that you knew about, but somehow you have always done what's best for me. Why was I not given to Remus as a child? I can understand that you could not give me to Sirius at the time, but why not Remus, or the Longbottoms? Why did you choose to deny my parents' wishes and give me to the muggles? Why did you leave a year old child in an abusive household and then not check up on him? No, Professor, your days of doing 'what is best for me' are over. If you will not help me so be it." And with that Harry stormed off, not waiting for a reply.

As he entered his room, he gathered his things for his trip and then reset the portkey to Gringotts to activate in thirty seconds. Taking one last look around the room he knew he wouldn't see for a long time, he grasped the portkey and was pulled away.

After regaining his balance, Harry made his way inside and quickly toward the back desk. "I need to speak with Griphook immediately, and I would prefer if my being here was a private matter."

The goblin behind the counter merely nodded and motioned for him to follow. Again Harry was taken down the hall of unmarked doors and entered the door the goblin offered. He sat down and moments later, Griphook entered the room and sat down behind the desk. "Well Mr. Potter, how may I help you today?"

"Well Griphook, you could say I'm going on an extended leave of absence and I'll be needing some pocket money for the trip," Harry replied.

"Very well Mr. Potter. I assume you won't be needing your entire holdings? How much would you like to take?" Griphook asked while shuffling some paperwork.

"I'm not sure really, I'll be gone quite some time so I'll need enough to live on. But I'm not sure what to do with the rest, I'll just leave it here I guess."

Griphook smiled at this, "I could recommend a few investment firms that are very popular; however, if you are feeling a bit more adventurous…" Griphook let this thought go for the moment.

Harry's eyes narrowed a bit at this and pressed the issue, "If I were a bit more adventurous what?"

Griphook smiled even wider, "You could allow us to be your investors. Most wizards don't trust us as anything more than a holding firm and think we would cheat them out of vast sums of money."

"But that wouldn't be good for business, once word got around that you cheated wizards out of money, no one would use your business and you would go bankrupt. I think I would trust you as my investors, I know I own a few businesses, and I'd like to see if I could own a few more that could be useful in a few years. You know, put my money to good use."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. If you will just sign these I will be able to invest your money freely within your specifications," Griphook explained as he handed Harry his paperwork.

Harry signed them in short order and handed them back. "Everything looks good here Mr. Potter, now on to your leave of absence. I take it you will be leaving the country?" When Harry nodded Griphook continued, "Might I ask where your destination is?"

Harry looked around the room for a moment, "I take it everything here is confidential and won't leave the room?"

"Absolutely Mr. Potter, these rooms are heavily warded against all forms of intrusion, and we uphold the highest confidentiality agreements."

Harry nodded satisfied at this, "I'm heading to America, I find that I will not be receiving the training or assistance I need here so I'm afraid I have to look to outside sources. I'm not sure how I will carry what monies I will be needing, but I'm sure I will figure something out."

Griphook was pleased at this and moved to gather more paperwork before he began, "Excellent choice Mr. Potter, we have done business in the past with the wizarding banks over the seas. Transferring the money would not be difficult at all. We just need for you to decide on an amount, or we could keep a certain amount in your account at all times and just transfer the necessary amount whenever we need to."

Harry was amazed at this new information and didn't really have to think on it, "That sounds perfect. What would you suggest?"

"With the size of your holdings, I would imagine that an amount of 50,000 galleons would be sufficient without putting too much of a drain on your total. So long as you don't empty your account every day. Just sign these and everything will be taken care of," Griphook finished handing Harry a new batch of paperwork which he went to work signing here and initialing there. When he was done Griphook handed him a small envelope. "Inside you will find the name and address of the bank as well as your account information you will need to retrieve your money."

Harry took the envelope and put it away for later. "Thank you for your help Griphook, and I hope my vault isn't too empty when I return," The last was said with a grin which was returned.

"Oh Mr. Potter I don't think that will be a problem at all, in fact quite the reverse," Was Griphook's reply. "Now do you have any other business to conduct?"

Harry thought for several moments before something came to his mind, "Yes as a matter of fact there is. I would like to create a few accounts and deposit some money into those accounts. First is for Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Ginevra Weasley. I would like to deposit an amount of one hundred thousand galleons into each, with a note expressing that it is for the missed birthdays and Christmases that I didn't know them and for being there whenever I needed them. Next is to Ms. Hermione Granger who will receive an amount of one hundred and fifty thousand galleons, again with a note reading that they are for the missed birthdays and Christmases as well as for her to buy her own library." Harry spent the next few minutes listing those he felt should receive money and with the proper attached notes.

He was worried that he had given away too much of his money but Griphook assured him that it was not more than ten percent of his worth. After he signed the correct paperwork, he rose and extended his hand, Griphook extended his own and shook Harry's.

"Safe travels Mr. Potter, and good luck," Griphook said with honesty.

"Thank you Griphook, and I appreciate all your help," Harry said returning the honesty.

Harry made his way out of the office and into a place that Griphook informed him he would be able to use the portkey without difficulties. He activated his portkey to America and was off.

He arrived a bit out of sorts a few minutes later, but soon righted himself and pulled out _The House of Magic, What Were They Thinking?_ And found the section telling him where to go from here. He made his way to the correct counter and spoke with the woman behind it for a few moments before flashing his wand. The woman nodded and pointed him to a hall way and told him to knock four times rapidly on the third door on the left.

Harry made his way to the door and knocked four times rapidly, and a small slit opened up. A gruff voice from behind the door greeted him, "What's your business?"

"I just arrived here by the port along with the key," using the correct code, to let the man know he was a wizard, the man relaxed a little at this. "How can I help you son?"

Harry took a breath and continued, "As I said I just got in and I need to speak with someone about being granted asylum."


End file.
